1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to 3D graphics rendering software and, more specifically, to using 2D paint software tools to paint 3D scenes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current 3D rendering applications provide the ability to paint a 3D scene using 2D painting tools. Specifically, 3D rendering applications provide the capability to generate a 2D image of a 3D scene from any particular perspective. The 2D image can then be imported into a 2D painting application to perform the painting. Once the painting is completed, the modified 2D image needs to be imported back into the 3D scene. This is achieved by projecting the modified 2D image back into the 3D scene from the same perspective at which the 2D image was first captured.
While such techniques enable users to utilize sophisticated 2D painting applications, they also constrain the state of the 3D rendering application during the use of the 2D painting application. For example, once the 2D image of the 3D perspective has been generated, the 3D perspective cannot be modified in any way. Any movement of objects in the 3D perspective or change of camera position, field-of-view, or even resizing of the software window, would result in improper alignment of the modified 2D image upon re-projection. Furthermore, since the 3D rendering application must stay locked in the captured perspective, only one generated 2D image can be created and painted using 2D painting applications at any particular moment of time. Additionally, depending upon the implementation of the 3D perspective capturing technology, the resolution of the resulting 2D image may be limited to the resolution of the monitor. Finally, any new painting must be applied twice, once in the 2D painting application, and again when it is projected back into the 3D model.